Cita en el Quirófano
by NessylovesWho
Summary: Secuela de HalfWit, al parecer el beso de House y Cameron afectó a alguien... Cam&Chase. Porfis opinen.


**Disclaimer :** Bien, ya saben, los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la cadena Fox, que si fueran míos todos serían Huddy jeje!! y bue... yo sólo aporto la idea. La estrofa inicial, es el pedacito de una canción algo pegajosa que me dio una idea :). (Panda).

**Nota:** Este fic no va con la secuencia de los caps de House, pero tomé un pedacito de Half Wit, por lo tanto tiene un mini spoiler, aunque... a decir verdad no creo que haya alguien que aún no sepa que dato interesante pasa en este cap.

**Dedicatoria: **Ok es para las fans CamChase, (me gusta esta pareja ;), y claro, para toda la gente linda de por aquí jejeje.

**

* * *

**

**Cita en el Quirófano **

_Tenemos una cita en el quirófano, _

_Vendrá el doctor , me aplicará cirugía,_

_Me sacará el corazón, transplante de corazón_

_Ahí te va mi dolor..._

Ahí estaban de nuevo, mirándose el uno al otro¡qué rápido iba corriendo el tiempo!, demasiado rápido como para evitarlo... cuado se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para no quererla, ya era parte de él...

Cada beso que le daba era más bien un regalo, como un sueño que inexplicablemente se convertía en realidad... pero al abrir los ojos y verse en las pupilas de ella, no podía evitar sentir que seguía soñando, su mirada era demasiado fría, demasiado vacía. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, bien sabia, pues ella había sido lo suficientemente clara, que Cameron no lo amaba precisamente como a él le habría gustado, pero le fastidiaba la sola idea de que él fuese... no sé, _su pasatiempo, _como el premio de consolación que se obtiene cuando se pierde una competencia.

No se decían nada, sólo de miraban, el silencio era su cómplice, era el que sigilosamente los acompañaba en cada encuentro suyo; pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no estaban besándose... sólo se veían.

_¿Porqué Cameron?_

Tenía ganas de preguntarle eso, pero no se atrevió. Todo había comenzado con ese primer beso, con ese primer impulso a estar con ella, llegó a pesar que lo de ellos ya era algo más importante, no sólo un juego, llegó a pensar que ella era su novia...

Frío... demasiado azul gélido en su mirada.

**Un día antes **

House, no, él no..., como era posible que su vida se estuviese consumiendo tan lentamente, y lo peor... que nadie lo hubiese notado; era difícil tratar de sacar eso de su mente y a la vez curar a un paciente que actúa como repetidora, ya era tarde pero igual había que curar al hombre, así que iba a buscar a House para consultarle algo, pero vio algo que no se esperaba. – Chase no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado y salir rápidamente de ahí... no era posible, Cameron no podía haber besado a House.

Actual Time 

Seguían mirándose, Cameron no acababa de comprender _porqué_, y Chase seguía sin entender _cómo, _ella tenía ganas de abrazarlo, después de todo lo del día anterior no había significado nada, únicamente le había demostrado que le gustaba más Chase que House, y eso aunque suena frívolo ya era un avance.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir, esperaba fielmente que él la detuviera, que le dijera que la quería, porque, era lo que esperaba, y lo que quería decirle a él... pero no pasó nada, Chase, se quedó parado ahí, mientras la veía marcharse.

Por las mentes de ambos pasaban como ráfagas muchas ideas, por la de él, la venganza..., por la de ella, la duda y la tristeza.

_Inventare algún castigo para hacerte sufrir_

_las cosas no se van a quedar así._

_Róbame el dolor quiero que sepas que se siente._

_tenemos una cita en el quirófano_

_vendrá el doctor me aplicara cirugía_

_me sacara el corazón... transplante de corazón_

_ahí te va mi dolor..._

Entonces en la mente de Chase surgió algo distinto, la necesidad de la dulce venganza... necesitaba hablar con alguien...

¿Sophie?

¡Chase! Amor qué sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin escucharte!

Sí, me gustaría que habláramos... sí hoy en el hospital, tu sabes... te parece a las tres?? Perfecto.

Cameron caminaba casi como un fantasma a lo largo de los corredores, como si sus intereses estuvieran muy lejos de ahí, entró tan silenciosamente a la oficina, que Foreman ni siquiera percibió su presencia hasta que Cameron gritó emocionada mientras sostenía un papel en la mano...

" _Creo que necesitamos hablar Cam... te espero en el Quirófano 2 a las tres. Chase."_

De pronto se sintió aliviada, tanto, que iba tarareando por ahí algunas canciones que le llegaban a la mente, no le importaron los comentarios sarcásticos de House, ni la mirada cuestionadora de Foreman, lo único que ocupaba su mente era su cita a las tres.

2:55

-Hola Sophie!!

-Chase cariño!!, creí que nunca me volverías a llamar...

-Ah si??, yo también...

-Qué??

-Nada, nada... acompáñame

-¿Quirófano 2?, Chase, no sé que pretendes, pero no pienso donar sangre o órganos... así que... espera alguien se acerca...

-Ok

Entonces Chase tomó a la chica por la cintura, y la besó... no fue un beso tierno, ni siquiera dulce, sino desesperado y arrebatado. Pero había logrado su fin... Cameron los había visto, y no podía dar credibilidad a eso.

Por cómo la vio salir Chase fue corriendo tras de ella, (dejando a una confundida Sophie que más tarde sería desalojada por la guardia de Cuddy por entrar en áreas protegidas del hospital), tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez lo de la tarde anterior no significaba nada para Cameron... tal vez.

Mientras tanto Cameron fue rumbo al estacionamiento, quería irse lo más pronto posible¿cómo era Chase capaz de hacerle eso??, y ella que estaba pensando que después de todo estaba enamorada de él...

Cuando Chase la alcanzó, ella estaba a punto de poner en marcha su auto, la detuvo, quería explicarle...

-Suéltame!- le dijo Cameron

-Pero... Cam.. yo, escúchame!

-No intentes explicar nada, fuiste demasiado claro hace un momento...

Ella arrancó el auto, no quería escucharlo, aunque una parte de ella le pedía lo contrario.

-Cameron, yo te amo...

Allison detuvo el auto, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que tenía que irse, que no tenía que creerle, pero por un motivo demasiado fuerte fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

Se explicaron todo después de un rato, un momento después se rieron de todo y más cuado Cuddy les platicó de una loca que se había metido al quirófano... ya no podían negar que se amaban. Sencillamente cada uno formaba parte de la vida del otro.

The End

* * *

Ok, este fic quedó súper alucinado pero no me culpen... estoy de vacaciones y no sé me llegó esto a la cabeza. Por fa dejen un review aunque sea para amenazarme :).


End file.
